


Substitute Teacher

by rocket012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamisthebaby - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Babysitting, Bottom Dean, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neighbors, Possessive Castiel, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Top Castiel, castielgetsthrownoutbymeg, castielmoves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket012/pseuds/rocket012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that moment when Dean clenched Sammy tightly to his small chest, and realized that Sammy was the only family member he had left. Dean gently placed a sloppy kiss on Sam's forehead. "D-don't vorry S-Sammy," Dean stuttered. "I'll give you anything, no matter what the cost is, I pamise." Dean sniffles and looked straight ahead, where the house was still blazing brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Dean is now seventeen, attending the only high school that Lawrence has to offer. By day, he is a cocky arrogant blabbering troublemaker of a student, who doesn't give a flying fuck about school. By night, he's a cold bitchy "cockhungry" prostitute, that gives one hell of a blowjob.</p><p> </p><p>It was on during New Years Night when he got one hell of a client. The client was a weirdo and obviously drunk as fuck. The next day when school started, the weird client showed up into his Algebra Two class announcing," Morning class, I'm Mr. Novak, and I'll be substituting for Mr. Turner for the rest of the year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worth It

Good morning or good afternoon or good evening, here are some trigger warnings that will be in my story:

Prostitution: the act or practice of engaging in sexual intercourse for money. Dean will be "engaging" in some 'hands' on stuff.

Alcoholism: a chronic disorder characterized by dependence on alcohol, repeated excessive use of alcoholic beverages. Mostly Dean and sometimes Cas, will use alcohol as a coping medicine.

Rape: any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person. Dean does get raped.

Underage Sex: a person under the age on consent and has sex with someone that is older or younger than them. You guys know that Dean will participate in this.

Bondage: being physically restrained, as well as being tied up,chained, or put in handcuff, for sexual gratification. Dean will be held in forced bondage.

Student/Teacher Relationships: when a teacher is in a romantic relationship with one of his/her students. Dean and Cas.

 

Dean shivered and rubbed his hands together, creating some friction in the cold winter night. Even though Dean was wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt under his leather jacket and denim jeans, he was still freezing his ass off. 

He shuddered when the wind blew. " Fucking' worth it," he muttered to himself when he saw a worthy customer come out of "The Roadhouse", the only restraint/bar in Lawrence had to offer, and it sure did serve the best fucking pies Dean has ever tasted. 

He stepped away from the pole he was leaning against, and casually strolled over to the guy. Dean's nose wrinkled slightly and he tried not to gag, this guy smelled like shit, but he really did need the cash, Sammy barely has enough lunch money to just buy a freaking apple! 

Dean sighed as he thought about his younger brother. Sammy was growing up too fast, and that means more food, Dean barely had any lunch for himself, hell he didn't eat anything today at all! He thought angrily, but sighed. Sam is important and he deserves everything, I'm a fuck-up, who cares about my stupid ass, Dean thought bitterly.

The guy, more like a trucker, did not notice Dean approach him. Like a cat, Dean thought smugly before he cleared his throat and spoke in his deep voice, the voice that makes all the ladies turn into a wet puddle, he though. 

The trucker looked over at Dean and licked his dry lips. Dean silently let out a cry, crap he looks like the fatter version of The Penguin, one of Batman's arch enemies. All this dude needs is the fancy suit and that walking stick that rich bastards always use in the movies, Dean mussed this thought over, and missed what the guy was saying.

Dean put on his best sorry face, he glanced down at the ground, and his long eyelashes -girls like for some goddamn reason, no idea why- flutter against his cheek. He then glanced. He looked up all innocently,and gently licked his lips." I'm sorry sweetheart, what was that?" the word sweetheart left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

The trucker chuckled and closed the distance between them. Dean's shoulders went tense and forced himself to relax, if this jackass wants to start a fight,I have my fists ready. The trucker leaned towards Dean's ear, and whispered." I want you to eat my dick, and then swallow my cum, whore," Dean winced, gross, that was the first time anyone ever used the words 'eat my dick'. 

"Its going to cost you if you want me to swallow your cum babe." Dean whispered seductively. 

The trucker licked his lips." I'll pay you as much as you want me to,now..." He grabbed Dean by the arm and shoved him into an alley, he leaned against the wall and shoved Dean against the ground and unzipped his jeans. 

Dean sighed, its going to be one hell of a night, this guy was hairy as a monkey. 

Dean let out a deep chuckle, bitch I'm going to make you feel so good. He fixed his position and sat down on the dirty floor again on his knees and opened his mouth, inserting his monkey ass dick into Dean's mouth and started sucking it. When Dean was giving the trucker the blow job, he felt the guy's body shivering because of strange excitement,well duh, my sucking skills are the best, he thought. Dean was then holding the guy's ass from the back and was moving his mouth forward and back and was doing a mouth fuck. The dude's dick was coming in and out Dean's red lotus like lips. The trucker saw seeing Dean smiling, although the trucker did not know that it was a fake smile. 

Then suddenly Dean increased his speed so the trucker could release orgasm in his mouth. Dean just wanted this to be over with. The dude was rubbing his ass into Dean's hands, and Dean regretted holding onto the trucker's butt.

The trucker held onto Dean's head and was trusting forward. Gross! Dean exclaimed in his mind. The trucker tightened his grip on Dean's hair and let out an animal like growl and moaned so loudly, like a beast. Dean wasn't surprised that the moan frightened away some alley cats. Without warning, the trucker came inside of Dean's mouth. 

After the trucker reached his climax, he fell down onto Dean's body. The moment when the trucker released his liquid in Dean's mouth Dean stopped sucking the dick (thank the lord). Dean was now just licking and cleaning the dude's dick as the trucker had insisted on. Dean felt like puking his sexy guts out, this has to be the world's worst tasting cum, it was all salt, like all of it, most times they'll be another taste, but no, it tastes like salt, hell maybe even sweat, Dean licked all the s dude's liquid. 

Dean got up on his and glared down."Give me my fucking 150, right now," Dean's voice lost all of its flirty and playful attitude. Dean was acting like a bitch, he did what he had to, now he just wants his cash from this monkey-ball-ass-fucker. 

The trucker opened up his wallet and gave him a hundred dollar bill and a fifth dollar bill. Dean made sure it was legit before he spat down at the guy." Fucking worse cum I have ever tasted, no wonder no one wants to suck you, fat ass." 

The tucker glowered and tried to get up yo his feet but he was still too tired and was in "The Honeymoon Phase," since Dean just gave him the best blow job he'll ever receive. Before Dean cold leave, the guy heaved out the word "cock slut" and "you fucking little whore" and the one that got to him the most was "all you is a pretty little slut that nobody will love."

Most things don't tick Dean off, but that last sentence did. He knelt down on the ground and brought his face closer to the trucker." Whatever bitch, at least I ain't the one that likes to get a blow job by an underage prostitute." Dean was pissed, and wasn't quite sure what he was saying. He kicked the trucker fair and square in the chest, he didn't care that he was being a cold ass bitch, its not like Dean was ever going to see him again. 

Dean started to walk away and towards his car, who which he parked a couple of blocks down, towards the guarded part of town, he wouldn't want anybody to steal one of his Baby's wheels, now would he? 

Dean smiled despite himself, at least he had 150 dollars. He started to hum Hey Jude, he had a faint memory of his mom singing this song to him when he was a little boy, when he was having troubles going to bed. 

****************************

It was almost dawn by the time Dean got home. After the trucker he moved his location to a small strip club, where he got a couple of other clients, they were mostly all blow jobs, but there was this one guy named Gordon that wanted to do the ass thing, but Dean didn't. Dean had to punch the guy, so he will just let go of him. It was a rough night for Dean, but at least he now had 375 dollars. That was enough to buy lunch for Sammy and to pay the rent for their lousy little apartment that smelt like old people and piss.

Dean quietly tried to open the apartment door, but overall the door made a screech and Dean grumbled, hoping he didn't make up Sam. He carefully walked inside and avoided stepping on any of the books Sam had left outside. Dean shook his head, this kid really has to learn how to keep things organized 

He waked pass Sam's room and peeked inside, he stared at Sammy's sleeping form, he still had his baby fat, and he was growing out his hair long, looking more like a girl. Dean snickered softly to himself and made him way towards his own room. He looked at the clock, it read 5:03. 

Dean took off his boots, jeans, and leather jacket. He was too tired to get up and take a shower, at least tomorrow is the first week of Christmas vacation, no school for me bitches! He thought happily, getting rid of today's memories, but before he could fall asleep, his atrocious phone started to vibrate. He picked it up without glancing down at caller idea. " What?" He barked out, what the hell did this jackass want from him. The person on the other end let out a breezy chuckle." Dean, I was wondering if you had some time later on this week, so we could...shack up?" Gordon asked, but before Gordon could go on, he hung up, jackass, Dean thought. 

****************************

It was a few days before Christmas, and Dean still wasn't sure what to get Sam, he wanted something the boy cold use whenever, something he could carry around with him, like a..."Phone!" Dean exclaimed to himself and quickly made a mad dash towards the local mall.  
**********************************

 

TWO WEEKS LATER! 

Dean woke up to Sammy bouncing on his bed, like a little kid who had too sugar. Dean ducked his head under the pillow. He had a rough night yesterday, he was fucked in the ass by a guy named Micheal, his ass is sore, but at least it was a good pay, 200 dollars for a fuck, ain't that bad, but that didn't mean he wasn't exhausted.

"It's not even seven Sammy!" he barked out, hoping to make Sam retreat.

But no,Sammy just got a pillow and hit his head."Jerk, its Christmas! And I got you something," Sam mumbled shyly. 

Dean's heart instantly warmed and he sat up." I got you something too, bitch," he got out a gift wrapped in baby blue and sliver and have it to Sam, while Sam gave Dean a gift wrapped in dark green and gold. 

Dean didn't like Christmas, but just because he loathed Christmas doesn't mean Sam doesn't. 

Sam gave Dean a hundred watt smile and gave Dean a tight hug,he rested his head in Dean's shoulder." Thank you." 

Dean chuckled and flicked Sam's head odd his shoulder."No chick flick moments, well it kinda counts as one, sort of, but Sammy you haven't even open it up yet!" Sam shrugged.

"If you got it, then it must be good," he quickly unwrapped the gift and gasped. He stared at Dean with awed eyes." Dean...you got me a touch screen phone!" Sam smiled and tried to hug Dean again, but Dean shoved Sam off of him." Dude seriously," he wrapped his hand around Sam's mouth when the kid started to talk about how much money it cost and how we don't have enough. 

Once the kid was quiet again, Dean opened his present and smiled slightly, he gently touched the tips of it. It was a book, but his favorite book. Zombie Survival Guide 101. Sam looked up, biting his lower lip.

"Sammy, I love it," he placed a soft kiss on Sam's forehead.

"But, you spent more money," he whined.

Dean rolled his eyes," So what if I did, you put thought into this gift and that's what matters. Now get up, I want to go back to sleep. I was getting to part where Lisa was giving me one hell of a blow job,"

Sam squealed." Dean! What the hell dude?" he pretends to gag and rushes out, after giving Dean another hug. 

*****************************

Sam was scolding at Dean,"I can't believe you have to work on New Years! It's not fair" Dean stopped the car in front of Jessica's house.

Dean ran a had over his stubble cheek."I'm sorry dude, but I need to make the money somehow." Sam rolled his eyes and got out." I love you, bitch!" Dean shouted at and he heard back a muffle," I love you too, jerk."

Dean started his Baby with a purr. He patted her gently and drove over to the Roadhouse. There has to be some lonely guys tonight, Dean thought and parked his car a few blocks away. He got out and walked towards his pole and waited for somebody to approach him or vise versa. 

*******************************

Around 11:00, he finally had someone. That person came up to Dean, and since the light on the pole was twitching, it was hard to make out the guy's face. He smelt vodka on him and as well as...pinewood? Yep, the guy was wasted and alone and he needed someone to take care of him. Dean puckered up his lips." Come one baby, let me take care of you," he purred softly. The guy, looked up at with Dean with dazed eyes. He slumped down and leaned against Dean. Yep, Dean thought, I cold totally take advantage of him. He pulled the guy towards the mouth of the alley. "What do yo want me to do to you baby?" Dean ran his hands up and down the guy's body. "I'm waiting." Dean breathed out, the guy mumbled something, but Dean couldn't hear." What was that?" "A...a blow job, please..." the guy heaved out. Dean raised an eyebrow." Oh sweetheart, yo got yourself a deal." 


	2. Mistakes

Dean gently pushed the guy towards the wall and knelt down." Honey bunch, this is going to cost you 50." Dean mentally slapped himself, seriously man, honey bunch? I need to get on my game, I can't let his sexy deep voice distract me. 

The guy groaned pleasantly, when Dean unzipped the guy's trousers and pulled down the briefs with his teeth, a trick he picked up from watching gay porn.

" A trick I picked up on a gay porn video." Dean told the dude, when the guy gave him a confused look. " I mean...its not like I like gay porn or anything I just watch it to learn to tips and all, but that doesn't mean I don't like it! I love it!" Dean exclaimed when the guy gave him a strange look." Those big dicks always turn me on man, like there's nothing wrong with small dicks or anything, am I being racist about dicks? Because of I am, I'm so sorry, because if you have a small dick, its cool and all, but if you do have a big dick, it'll turn me on," when he saw the guy's horrified, drunk face, he continued." But, sometimes, big dicks don't turn me on...I'm just going to shut up now and suck you..." 

At this moment, Dean had never felt so embarrassed or ashamed of himself. He was blabbering, to a drunk, who had a sexy voice. 

He saw the guy's erection. Dean smirked and thought, damn, it is big, but not too big, why not enjoy myself today? It's almost New Years and this guy is probably hot as hell, sure he he's wasted and all, but the hotness made it up.

Dean placed his head against the guy's thigh and started to rub his head up and down, teasing the guy. " Oh baby, you like it when I do this?" He started rubbing a hand at the guy's dick.

"C-Castiel..." he moaned out. Dean frowned and stopped and gave the dude a WTF face, but it was to dark foe the guy to see that. "Name is Castiel." He moaned out. 

Dean rolled his eyes, like I care. " Sure babe, I'll call you Castiel if that's what you really want." he stopped rubbing his head against Castiel's -if that was even his real name- thigh. 

He eagerly moisten his lips and looked up at Castiel with hunger in his eyes, for the first time, in a long time, Dean was excited to blow someone. 

Dean sat down on both of his knees and moved his head forward." Get ready for one hell of a ride, Castiel," Dean whispered and placed a soft kiss at the tip, and before he could do anything else, Castiel jerked away from him. 

Dean gave Castiel a puzzled look." What the hell man? I barely did anything!" he exclaimed when Castiel started to zip himself up. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry. This was a mistake." he pulled out a couple of hundreds and tossed them to Dean. " Please take this as my sincere apologies,"

Dean pouted, but did nothing else, as he watched the guy run, well stagger away. Dean shook his head, drunks, but he truly was grateful for the 300 hundred dollars. 

As soon as Dean got up, he heard some gun bullets flying from The Roadhouse. Looks like it's New Years, and here I am spending it in the alley, with cats as my only company, he glumly thought. At least I'll never have to see him again. Dean covered his face in his hands, I can't believe I made a fool of myself! 

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Castiel was definitely not thinking when he decided to go to the closet bar for a drink. 

But he couldn't think straight after he had caught his longtime fiancé getting it on with one of his former students, Ruby. When he walled into the comfy apartment home after buying some fireworks for New Years, he heard panting in the bedroom. 

Castiel decided to investigate- but now he wishes that he never came home-. He walked into his bedroom he shared with Meg, expecting the worse. He held his breathe and opened it. 

Castiel stood paralyzed. His former student Ruby, was under Meg, who was trusting and panting and Ruby was squealing.

His fiance was having sex with a person that was only 19, while she herself was 27. 

They didn't notice him standing there until Castiel started to double over because he was coughing. He expected Meg to jump up and apologies, but no, she just smirked and started to suckle on Ruby's breast. 

Castiel gagged and walked out, he was not wanted anymore. He let his legs take him anywhere, and that's how he ended up at The Roadhouse, a bikerish bar. 

He walked inside and ignored the strange looks he was receiving and walked up to the bat, where a pretty little blonde came up to him.

"Looks like you just had a rough night." she commented. " So you want something strong? Because we just got a shipment of Russia vodka," she gave Castiel a sweet smile and leaned down towards him, and she gave a him a view of cleavage. 

She rested her head on her hand." So?" 

Castiel didn't know what to make of this, he knows he's a good looking man, with his dark brown hair, that's almost black and his vibrant blue eyes, which stood out the most, and his lips, which some people said were right in all the correct angles, because he knew, without his looks, he would have never gotten Meg.

"Can you please stop showing me your chest, I feel very uncomfortable, I'm glad you find me...attractive, but please there is no need for that, and yes, the Russia vodka will be fine."

Castiel wasn't sure why the girl glared daggers at him." Moron, I wasn't hitting on you!" she yelled, angrily. " I was doing this," she pointed to her chest and then back at Castiel." To get a tip from you," she explained slowly, as if she were talking to a baby. 

Castiel blushed." I'm sorry?" he felt guilty and pulled out his wallet and have the girl 10 dollars." I hope this is a good enough tip." 

 

The girl parted her lips in surprise, bur she grapes the money before nodding." yeah, yeah I'll bring your vodka so you could start your moping." 

Castiel smiled gratefully." Thank you..."

"Jo, its Jo,"

"well, thank you Jo." 

Jo nodded and walked towards the shelf and got a brand, new.shiny bottle of vodka. 

Castiel paid her up and walked towards a deserted booth and slumped down. He didn't even use the little glass that they had to offer, he drank it right from the bottle, just wanting to forgot what he saw and forgot what emotions were.  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):

He was through his second bottle of vodka, when the girl came over to him. 

What was her name again, he thought, Joey, or Joel, maybe Josh, but something with a J. 

"H-heyyy..." he slurred as she plopped down next to him.

"Hey big boy, are you ready to tall about it?" she asked softly.

"Talk about what? How my fiance cheated on me with another girl, who is wayyyy younger than her, and that girl was also one of my former students, and when I found them having some kinky sex, all my almost-wife did was smirk and suck on the other girl's boob?" Castiel let out without thinking. 

He didn't register what he said until a few minutes later. Castiel giggled," Oops, you weren't suppose to hear that." He whispered yelled. 

The blonde beauty let out a soft chuckle." Alright bad boy,let's call you a cab." Castiel frowned. 

"I'm no bad boy, I'm a gooood boy, that listens to everyone," the girl, who he thinks her name was John helped him up and walked him towards the door. " I like rules," he told her while they were a feet away from the door. 

She just laughed." You think you can walk home?" she sighed when Castiel nodded." If you say so, have a safe night." With that, Castiel staggered out the door, into the cold night. 

The cold air hit Castiel and helped him clear away some of the fog in his head. He squinted his eyes and he saw someone leaning against a pole.

Hey! Hookers always lean against poles, late at night, why don't I get someone tonight? Castiel drunken self thought and he clumsily started walking towards the person.

He saw the person, straighten themselves up. When he got closer he saw it was a guy, but he shrugged. YOLO! He thought, well he was pretty sure a 28 year old man would never think that hooking up with a teen prostitute is their definition on YOLO, but whatever. 

Before Castiel could even utter out 'hello', the guy started to talk. 

" Come on baby, let me tale care of you," the younger boy softly spoke.

Castiel was drunk as hell, he blinked a couple of times and kinda went limp and fell towards the boy's direction. 

He felt the boy moving him, damn that kid must be strong, he thought and sighed. I want to take a nap, Castiel closed his eyes, but opened them again when the boy spoke.

"What do you want me to do to you baby?" The boy ran his hands up and down Castiel's body, and Castiel suppressed a shiver. "Well, I'm waiting."

Since the kid asked so nicely, I'll tell him, Castiel mind was still fazed with alcohol. "A...a blow job,please..." even while Castiel was drunk, he still had his manners.

"Oh sweetheart, you got yourself a deal." The kid got on his knees. "It's going to cost you 50." 

The boy unzipped Castiel's trousers and then pulled down his briefs with his lips.

Castiel let out a soft pleasant sound and heard the boy speak. 

"A trick I picked up on a gay porn video." The boy told Castile, and when Castile gave a puzzled look, the boy continued " I mean...its not like I like gay porn or anything I just watch it to learn to tips and all, but that doesn't mean I don't like it! I love it!" The boy exclaimed when Castiel gave him another look." Those big dicks always turn me on man, like there's nothing wrong with small dicks or anything, am I being racist about dicks? Because of I am, I'm so sorry, because if you have a small dick, its cool and all, but if you do have a big dick, it'll turn me on," I was now slightly nervous, I didn't want to turn any one on right now! ." But, sometimes, big dicks don't turn me on...I'm just going to shut up now and suck you..." the boy was blushing and biting his bottom, adorable was Castiel's first thought. 

The boy rested his head on Castiel's thigh and started to rub it up and down. The boy's soft hair tickling him. He let out a moan, the best moan his body has ever received. " Oh baby, you like this?" when he palmed Castiel's erection. 

"C-Castiel..." he moaned out. The boy frowned and stopped and gave the dude a WTF face, but Castiel explained, "Name is Castiel." He moaned out. 

The boy rolled his eyes, li. " Sure babe, I'll call you Castiel if that's what you really want." he stopped rubbing his head against Castiel's thigh.

The boy eagerly moisten his lips and looked up at Castiel with hunger in his eyes.

The boy sat down on both of his knees and moved his head forward." Get ready for one hell of a ride, Castiel," he whispered and placed a soft kiss at the tip, and before he could do anything else, Castiel jerked away from him. 

He gave Castiel a puzzled look." What the hell man? I barely did anything!" he exclaimed when Castiel started to zip himself up. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry. This was a mistake." he pulled out a couple of hundreds and tossed them to Dean. " Please take this as my sincere apologies," he gave him three hundred dollars and Castiel tried to walk away, but he was too drunk, so he kept on almost falling, so he placed a hand on the wall, to guide him.

Castiel was freaking out, he was just like Meg, but only worse. He was about to be given a blow job, by a minor. Someone that was 20 years younger than him! While Meg did have sex with a young girl, at least she was legal! Oh my sweet lord, I'm a perverted old man! I'm so dirty! 

By the time he made it back to the apartment, he was only a little bit drunk. He walked inside, but he wish that he didn't. 

All his stuff, and he meant everything was laid out in the living room. "Get the hell put of here Cassie, you have an hour to pack all your crap an leave," Meg called out, coming out of the kitchen, with Ruby in tow.

Castiel tried to look at Ruby, but she was too busy looking at her bare feet. At least she feels something, he thought. 

Meg didn't even want to hear Castiel out, she just shook her head and took of her engagement ring, and tossed it to Castiel. "Good thing we never told anyone about us getting engaged, huh?" 

Castiel had never felt so heartbroken as he felt right now. But, it was no use to talk, he was slightly hazy and Meg was now making out with Ruby.

Castiel was not going to cry in front of this witch. He got his duffle bag and suit cases and packed while his ex-fiancé was getting her groove on. 

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter, so please forgive me, I know this chapter sucks, my computer was acting up and all, I'm so sorry. All mistakes are mine.


	3. Welcome Class

Castiel glanced at his car review mirror and wrinkled his nose at his appearance. 

After Meg kicked him out out, he got into his car and slept in it, driving drunk behind the wheel was a terrible idea, everyone knew that. He decided to sleep it off, since he was still a tiny bit drunk. 

He yawned and ran a hand against his face, a day's stubble tickling his hand. 

I need a plan, he thought, first thing I need to do is find a apartment, expeditiously. It doesn't have to be all lavish like his former apartment. The second step was to go get ready for school tomorrow.

During mid December, he got a call from Lawrence High School, asking Castiel that if he wants a job, all he has to do is teach Algebra Two, for the rest of the year, since Mr. Turner was getting treatment for cancer. 

Castiel had to plan his lesson plans, but first a apartment. 

He got out his smart phone and typed in 'cheap apartments close to me' and got just one result. Castiel ran a hand through his chaotic hair, and started the car. 

" Here I come," he mumbled to himself and followed the direction.  
⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛

His smartphone wasn't kidding, this apartment building was cheap and was falling apart, they had drug dealers just sitting there. 

Castiel sat in his car, he wasn't quiet used to this type on environment yet, he was used to luxury and expensive, not crumby and wasted. 

After a while, he finally grew a pair and quickly walled inside,he was ashamed to admit that he had practically ran past the druggies on the stairs. 

He followed a sign, where it said manger, and have a hesitated knock, he held his breath. 

A few seconds past and a guy finally opened it. He had dull brown hair and was wearing an oversize sweatshirt.

"Um? I assume your the manger?" Castiel asked professionally.

The guy rolled his eyes." If your the cop, I already told you guys that we stopped dealing with drugs inside, but if they're dealing outside l, not my problem." he started to close the door, and Castiel had to jam his foot in between the door.

" I'm looking for an apartment." Castiel quickly told the guy. The guy snorted." You want to take a look around, because we have a couple of openings, but let me warn you, its nothing much, just a small kitchen,bathroom, bedroom, sometimes two, and a crappy little dump of a living room. So you want to take a look around, so trust my word?"

"I'll take it, how much for the first rent?" Castiel was already taking out his leather wallet when he heard the guy say 500. 500 was a lot cheaper than 2,000. 

The guy tossed him a rusted color key." 5-B." he glanced up the stairs, B was the second floor. He trudged his way up, and was walking by 2-B when he saw a teenage boy with floppy brown hair and a captivating blonde, sitting outside the door, reading a book. 

Castiel waved his hand, in a friendly hello, and the girl smiled warmly. "Good morning," she had such a soft voice. 

" Greetings, I'm Castiel Novak." he answered." I just moved in, my room number is 5-B." The boy looked amused. Castiel cleared his throat." I best be on my way now." This is awkward, he thought.

The boy snickered." Hold up sir, we never got to introduce our self." He pointed to the beaming girl." This is Jessica, my friend, and I am Sam Winchester, who lives in room 2-B, with my older brother." He glimpsed at his own door." I would bring him out, so you guys could meet each other and all, but he's sleeping right now, he just got back from work and is awfully weary,"

Castiel shook his head." It's no problem, I could always meet him later. it was nice meeting you guys, and I hope to see you later on today." He gave them a final smile, though it was a tired one and bid his adieu.  
***********************

The manger was not kidding, the living looked monstrous. There was a stain carpet, but it was little, not too big. It wasn't really that big, but could easily fit in a two seat couch, coffee table, and a 44 in television. Which reminds him, he needs to catch up on Doctor Who. He strolled into the kitchen and let out a soft sigh, it was spotless, looks like it's barely been use. There was a refrigerator and a stove/oven. Good, now the bedroom. Castiel was actually a little frightened to see what was behind the door he stood at. 

He twisted the knob and groaned softly. It was empty, so yes to Castiel! But it smelled. Once he got a whiff of that, Castiel just knew he was going to use the other room as this bedroom, and this, well, this could be his stinky office. 

He peeked out the window and was very gay. There were no more druggies outside the front steps, he could not get his suitcases and unpack and finally start on his lesson plans. Well, maybe hew should work on his plans fist before unpacking, oi, that's a grand idea!

*************************

After Castiel's third round up and down the stairs, since there was no elevator. Sam and Jessica started to help him, they all got to know each other a little better.

Castiel learned that Jessica wanted to be a doctor and help people out, and Sam wanted to be a lawyer, to also help people out. He also wanted to donate half his savings to people in need. Castiel admired these kids, and he knew that someday, they will achieve this goal in life, because they were determined. 

The got to know that Castiel was going to be a substitute teacher at Lawrence High School. Sam said something about his older brother goes there, and it was going to be his last year, Castiel nodded. 

Around noon, they were finally finished. Castiel plopped down into the ground and leaned against the wall. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. "I'll offer you guys a drink and all, but I don't even have any food on me, and I would take you out somewhere to eat, but I doubt your parents or brother would like the idea of going somewhere with a complete stranger that you had just met." Castiel ran a hand through his hair." I'm sorry you guys,"

Sam shook his head." It's perfectly fine, we were just trying to help you out, you are going to be my new neighbor, might as well get to know you and help you. And I'd get you a cold pop or whatever, but we ran out." It was that moment Castiel noticed how lanky the boy was. Castiel frowned, he really should be getting more to eat.

"Well, if you're not busy tomorrow night, you guys can come over to my place to have dinner, bring your parents and your brother, please this is the least I can do, you guys helped me and were the first new friends I made today."

Jessica gave Castiel a hundred watt smile, and then groaned." I can't make it tomorrow, I have to go to one of my parent's dinner parties." she gave Sam a look." But you and Dean should totally go," 

Sam shrugged." I'm not going to miss a chance to pass up free food, and neither would Dean, you can count us in Castiel."

Castiel gave them both an awkward hug." I hope to see you guys more often. Good day." He let go of them and opened his door and closed it, as soon as another door opened. He heard a gruff, familiar voice." Sam, get your ass right back...oh hey Jessica, what's up?" Castiel frowned, that voice, it's deep and fierce, hell the voice sounded rough, but he couldn't place it, he shrugged it off and started looking for some of his lesson plans. 

**********************************

"Sam, Jessica what the hell were you guys doing in front of 5-B, no one lives there, remember, a couple of months ago, Chuck died of lung cancer, he smoked too much,"

"We were just helping the new neighbor move in, he was quite the charming and gentleman." Jessica told Dean and frowned." He's not a bad guy, he's just not that used to living...in this are." She ended politely. 

"He invited us to dinner tomorrow night, I think it's a little thank you gift for Jess and me helping him out. And you don't go to work until 11 tomorrow, so you have some time for dinner."

Dean rolled his eyes, but he wasn't missing an opportunity to eat food, free food, but a thought occurred to him." What happens if he drugs us, and uses our bodies for sex?" 

Sam rolled his eyes." I doubt." They left it at that.

********************************** 

Dean just got home a few hours ago when the alarm rang, playing Led Zeppelin. No! I don't wan to go to school, Dean moaned to himself, but after a couple of moments he got up and skipped the shower. He took a shower when he got home, his mouth still felt sticky. 

He dressed in a blue plaid shirt and his father's leather jacket, one of the few possessions that didn't perish in the fire. He got his snug fitting jeans and boots. He had a hand through his hair and yelled out for Sammy." Let's go!" he got his bag pack and groaned, but then shrugged it off, so who cares if he didn't do his math project, it's not like he can be held in that class for another two years, he's a senior, that probably won't pass high school because he never does his work.

Well, Rufus can suck my dick, I don't give a crap about him or any of his work.

Sammy came out of the kitchen with an apple, oh which reminds Dean, he pulled out a 50." Here kid, for your lunch. Now lets hustle!" He got his keep for his '67 Chevy Impala.

************************************

Dean dropped of Sammy at his middle school, and Dean went to his, though he dreaded it. He parked his car in the student parking lot. He casually strolled into the school, ignoring the way the girls stared at him like he was some type of rock star. He made his way towards Lisa's locker, and found her talking to Adam. Dean let out a growl and quickened his steps.

When he got to Lisa, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely and roughly, in front of Adam, making him know that Lisa was his. 

Lisa pulled away and gasped, she was all out of breathe." Hey babe," she mumbled after a few seconds, she stared at Adam." Well? Are you going to leave now, or what?" she asked him rudely.

Adam blushed bright pink and quickly started to walk away and Dean chuckled. 

"So, did you hear that there's a new teacher?" Lisa asked and applied some red lipstick.

Dean shook his head." Nope and I don't care, I have better stuff to do then stalk at teachers."

Lisa snorted and then widened her eyes, Dean chuckled. "Oh Lisa..." he started to walk away, the bell rang. 

*******************************************

First period was physical education, which Dean aced and his only friend was in that class, Benny, they chatted with each other about their break once they finished the run. Benny still didn't know what Dean's job was. His next class was English, he got in trouble for not reading the book he was suppose to. He then had one of his favorite classes, American Government. He had Chemistry, Dean loathed that class with a passion. Lastly, he had math, when he entered into the classroom, he felt as if he was entering the ninth circle of hell. 

His math class was too...mundane. He looked at his fellow classmates projects before sitting down in the first row, Rufus knew Dean needed help, but Dean was too pride to ask, so he placed Dean in the front, also because Dean was distracting to his other fellow students. He placed his head down on his desk, hoping to get some shuteye before class started.

The bell rang and Dean raised his head and stared at the blue eyes staring back at him, those same blue eyes that were from New Years. Crap, crap, oh son of a crap. Dean kept on repeating those same words over and over again. He still kept is eyes on Dean when he spoke." Welcome class, I am Mr. Novak, and I'll be substituting this class for the rest of the year." He finally looked away from Dean, and Dean noticed that Castiel was blushing a faint pink color. 

Dean couldn't help himself but think that Mr. Novak was sexy, intriguing classy man. When Dean first met him, he could just barely see him, but now, seeing him in the light, he was...angelic. His hair was mussed up, his has a dark shadow on his cheeks, he probably used an old razor to shave his stubble off. 

Dean decided to zone out, so who cares if the guy I almost gave a blowjob to my substitute teacher. 

************************************************

Castiel looked around the class, smiling improving at all the projects, until his eyes rested on the only boy who didn't do his project. He let out a cough and walked up to the boy." Excuse me," he said softly, but it still rounded a little raspy. The boy looked up at Castiel with wide green eyes, and Castiel had to suppress a chuckle." What's your name?"

"Dean." Castiel was taken aback, his voice was...snippy. He stared at Dean for a few seconds. So it was Dean that almost gave me a blow job, so Dean is the prostitute. Castiel's heart clenched, poor boy, Castiel just wanted to give him a hug, no boy of Dean'd age ever has to do what he does for a living, but Castiel was awe struck, the stuff he does to support his family. 

He let out another cough, he has been staring for too long, but anyone would if you stared into Dean's dark green eyes. Dean was a attractive little fellow. His sandy colored hair, slightly feminine features. His sharp jaw lines. For a moment Castiel though he was turning gay, only for a few seconds. 

"Dean, where is you project?" Dean rolled his eyes, and Castiel waited." Well Dean, are you going to tell me?"

"I didn't do it." He finally answered. He glanced at his watch, he already wasted a few minutes on talking/ staring at Dean, he had a class that needed to learn a new lesson. "Stay here after class so we can have a little chat, Dean." Dean did nothing, just stare blankly ahead. 

Throughout the whole class period, Castiel had to come over to Dean's desk multiple times, because Dean wasn't writing down his notes, or Dean was distracting others around him. Castiel was on the brig of snapping at Dean, but cooled himself down. After he taught the lesson, he gave everyone a worksheet." Homework, if you guys need any help, please tell me." He sat down on his desk and started to grade some of the projects. 

The class was silent, he glanced up every once in a while, mostly at Dean. When he looked at Dean, Dean was biting his lip and writing something and erasing it over and over again. 

************************************************

Dean felt someone breathing down his neck and he tensed, he smelt pinewood, the only person who smelled like pinewood would be Castiel. He glimpsed at the teacher's seat, yep Castiel was behind him and staring with his creepy stare. Castiel knelt down and gently pried the pencil out of Dean's hand. "Dean," his voice sounded so deep, so moan worthy. "You missed a step, I think that's why you keep getting 1 for your answer, the variable y is 2, while the variable x is 8, right?" Dean quickly nodded.

After the first problem Dean coughed." I think I got it, thank you." he grabbed his pencil back. Then, Castiel leaned in closer, and then, the bell rang.

Dean packed his stuff slowly, and once the classroom was empty he made his way to Castiel's desk and sat down on top of it." So, Castiel, you wanted to see me?" The stupid part of Dean thought, that maybe Castiel wanted to finish off what they had started, so he leaned in a little closer to Castiel, where he sat in his mighty, rollie chair. 

Castiel licked his lips."W're here to talk about your project Dean, " hey, at least he doesn't care if I call if Castiel, even if it was a mouthful. Dean stayed where he was, his face a couple of feet away form Cas. Huh, Cas is better than Castiel.

Castiel leaned away from Dean, and to be honest, that hurt Dean's feelings. Dean frowned slightly." I didn't want to do it, so I didn't it, besides I was busy working and taking care of my brother.

Cas sighed." I'll give you a week to do this project Dean, for half credit. Now...about New Years..." Dean groaned, but then turned perky.

"You want to finish off where we started?" Dean just wanted to thank Cas for the 400 hundred dollars without even saying thank you. H felt that his 'thank you' should be special.

"NO!" Cas barked out." That was a mistake Dean."

*********************************************

Castiel felt guilty as soon as he said those words, Dean's face looked crestfallen. "Dean, I...I'm sorry," he whispered and Dean nodded and got up. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Dean slung his back pack over his shoulder and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, so please tell me if there are any. Thank you! ^ ^

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, if this sucks, I'm so sorry, if I made any mistakes, please tell me. Thanks for reading!:) All mistakes are mine.


End file.
